


The jump was my decision (I've only got myself to blame)

by artsyleo



Series: Tumblr prompt writing [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: "You kissed me.""You kissed me back.""And I'm not here to apologise."I've not done ballum justice with this one oop.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr prompt writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The jump was my decision (I've only got myself to blame)

Cheater...   
Cheater.   
Cheater!

Callum woke with a start. That word ran round and around in his head blaming him, cursing him, reminding him of his shameful actions from the previous night. He woke in a cold sweat, Whitney still blacked out peacefully next to him, blissfully unaware of her boyfriend's actions. What on earth was he supposed to tell her? That her boyfriend had cheated on her, with a man?  
Even the thought destroyed him. Whitney, beautiful Whitney - she had been through so much. He couldn't bear to be another disappointment to her. Carefully, Callum extracted his arm from beneath Whitney, dressed quickly and escaped into the street, the bracing cold air punishing him. 

"This is y-your fault."   
Ben halted at the sound of a slurred voice from behind him. It was unmistakably Callum's, not without the effects of copious amounts of alcohol. He turned slowly, and did a double take. Callum looked a mess.   
"*You* kissed *me*!"  
"You kissed me back!"   
"And I ain't here to apologise." Ben had nothing but fire in his eyes. He wasn't the kind of person to back down from a fight - weeks of seeing him march around the square with a different pattern of bruises every day told Callum that.   
"This is just as much your fault as mine, Ben, don't pretend you ain't guilty!" Callum shot back.   
"What, so it's my fault that the poor girl's *boyfriend* is hidden so far in the closet that he gets his kicks with some rough in a *kids playground*, no less?"   
Callum growled. "You know you're always just askin' for a fight Mitchell, aint'cha?"   
"That a threat?" Ben chuckled darkly. "Go on then. Half-wit. You ain't got the guts."   
Deadly silence fell over the pair, noses almost touching. It took all the strength in Callum's body not to look down at Ben's lips then, the tension between them palpable in the air.   
" I ain't gonna apologise, Callum. Get over it," Ben whispered.   
For a moment, Callum just stared at Ben, waiting for his brain to supply something clever for him to say.  
"W-What's wrong with me?"   
For a moment, Ben looked uncertain, as if he was waiting for the punchline of a cruel joke - things never went like this. But Callum, he looked broken, tears in his uncertain eyes. Ben paused, stepping slightly away from Callum. However, in his state, he took it as a show of Ben's disgust.   
"L-look, just, don't tell anyone, alright?"   
"Callum-"   
"Just fuck off, Ben! I don't need you to patronise me."   
"I know how you feel, Callum," Ben said, exasperated. "Trust me-"   
"How the fuck am I supposed to? Just leave me alone Ben."   
With that, Callum stumbled off, presumably to find something else to distract his mind, and Ben was left clueless again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I've been doing this for literally three days and I'm already behind.   
> Enjoy this trash anyway   
> Leooooooooooo


End file.
